


Resolve

by rosebudsie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: :), I know its not really a popular ship, Jaspvid!, M/M, Other, Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudsie/pseuds/rosebudsie
Summary: David vents to Max that he wished he could've done more with Jasper before he was picked up. Max helps him be able to do that.





	Resolve

David had called Max in just a little while ago for a talk. It had mostly been for talking about how camps are for him.  
He didn't expect himself to be talking about Jasper.

"I just wish he'll come back to camp one day, so I can tell him I'm.. I'm sorry." David explained, looking at Max, who looked hesitant. 

"... I think I may know a way that you _could_ see Jasper again," Max said.

"You do? How? For all you and I know, he could be at his parents--" Max rose a hand. "Just believe me, okay?" Max said, eye contact leaving Davids, and instead sweeping pointedly at the ground as he used both of his hands to push himself up and off the couch. "Follow me." He said, walking to the door, and out. David followed, Max going to the river bank. and, soon enough, they rowed to Spooky Island.

"Here we are." Max said. Looking around. David squinted, and looked around. It felt so.. foreign. "This place has definitely gotten more.. run down, since I last saw it." David commented, looking around more as he walked. Max waved his hand. "Yeah, you don't wanna know what else is here anyway." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Shut up and don't worry about it." Max huffed.

Max looked around bushes for a moment. "Alright Jasper. Where are you?" He said, quietly. "What are you looking for?" David asked, Max sighed, and waved another dismissive hand. "Like I said, don't worry about it."

Max told David to keep following him, and they walked across a trail. The storm clouds that hovered across the island itself didn't ease tension, but, Max wasn't scared. He kept walking blank faced. Despite all the incidents here, he really didn't care as long as he didn't see what he saw again. With a little while of David muttering how scared he was every now and then and how he barely recognized this trail and how long its been, sure enough;

"Max?" Max heard, he looked up and Jasper was before him. "Wh- what are you here for?" Jasper asked, a look of concern spread across his face. Max straightened himself up and took a inhale in. "David's here to see you," Max said, looking over his shoulder and back at Jasper. "Davey? H-He his?" Jasper said, voice startled. "Yeah. He wanted to see you again. I told him I knew how he could." Max shrugged. "But--" Jasper began, before pausing in seeing the red haired man step in next to Max.

"Did you find him, Max?" He said, hands on his hips with eye brows furrowed. Jasper's eyes flickered over his once friend and he teared up a moment. "Davey?" He paused, Max looked back at Jasper, face wearing a smile. He turned his gaze back up to David. "Yeah, David. I have." Max replied, waving a hand in Jasper's direction. But David's face was suddenly laced with confusion.

"Alright.. But where?" David said, genuinely confused, eyes flickering over where Jasper was supposedly at. Max's smile died quickly as he turned back to Jasper, who wore the same face of concern. "Why can't he see you?" Max said, eyes pointedly making sure he could see him himself. "I.. don't know.." Jasper said, sweeping his eyes back up to the tall man.

After a tense moment of David standing there confused, asking Max if he was just playing around or not; Jasper inhaled softly, despite having no lungs, and began,  
"Max, I think I have an idea." Jasper suggested, looking to him. "Like what?" Max said, tone quiet so that it was a hushed conversation. "I'm.. I'm gonna try something, alright?" Jasper said, hesitant.

"Like I said, what do you plan on doing?" Max's eyes squinted in confusion. "I-I don't know, just trust me for a second okay?" Jasper replied, holding his hand out. "I don't know what the fuck you mean but o--" Before Max could finish Jasper took his arm. Max's body shook a moment in place, which immediately startled David. "Max! Are you alright?!" David shouted, crouching beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

After a moment or two, Max's pupils expanded out to be more circular than slit. "I--I'm alright, Davey." Max said, turning his face to David and smiling like he's never smiled before. His eyes, the smile, it reminded him of... 

_Jasper?_

David's eyes widened, iris's widening with his pupils, mouth becoming agape as his eyes began to tear up. "Jasper? I..." he began, mouth slowly forming to that of a smile, only fading for a moment. "Max, if this is a game you're playing it's not funny." David paused. Max's eyes softened. "Its not a game, Davey. I promise you." Max's tone was genuinely sincere, that was just enough for David to be convinced. 

David's mouth formed a grin and his eyes lit up as he scooped up Max, hugging him tightly, before he let out a happy sob into his shoulder. "I- I can't believe you're actually talking to me again! I-" David paused a moment, coming to a cold realization. "Wait.. Does that mean you're actually..."

Max's smile softened with a flat line. "Yes, Davey, but.." He started. "It's okay, it really is." He said, trying to smile again. "I.. All these years I thought you were with your parents..." David said, the tears of joy becoming that of sorrow and regret. Max's arms enveloped him into a hug again. "It's alright," David wrapped his arms around Max's torso again, hugging tightly. "I wanted to see you again so badly, I just.. Didn't know where you were or your parent's numbers if you were even still alive, I-" David sniffled, hiccuping.

"It's okay, Davey." Max tried. "But it's not! I... I should've known you were dead, I'm- I'm so sorry." he sobbed again, hugging him closely, sobbing into his shoulder. "Somebody should've told me..." he buried his face into Max's shoulder. Max's face curled into the crook of David's neck. "Hey, don't worry about me Davey. I'm alright, it's not so bad..." He said, David shaking with the sobs he let out. He took a breath. "It... It was good talking to you again, Jasper," David choked out. "You too, Davey..." A pause, ".. Know I'm at peace now." Jasper's voice clearly rung through David's head with each sentence, though he knew he was using Max's voice. David felt himself choke out a quiet _"I love you, Jasper."_

His body shook with settling sobs as he felt Max's body starting to squirm. "What the hell? Why are you hugging me, David?" Max blinked a few times, pupils forming back to slits. David removed his face from his shoulder which was wet with his tears. "Could you maybe let me go?" Max said, David doing so, and letting Max stand in front of him. For a moment, Max stared at him, scanning his face. "Holy shit, what happened with you?" Max said, tone laced with confusion.

David let a sniffle out and he smiled softly down at his favorite camper. "... Thank you for letting me talk to Jasper." David smiled widely as he let himself make a few choked giggles in utter happiness. Max made puzzled face at him. "You got to talk to him? Did you see him?" David chuckled. "Not.. exactly." He smiled, standing up straight and wiping the remaining tears off his face. The walk was quiet, as they headed back to the boat they left at shore.

Once they walked back to the boat, David began rowing. Max cut off the silence that consumed them in those minutes. "Seriously though, what the hell happened back there?" Max said. David swept his eyes to focus on the camper in front of him. "Well..." David said, smiling. "Let's just say for short," he paused. "He's at peace." he smiled at Max, who studied his face. "That's cheesy." He chuckled. David laughed softly at that. "I know, Max."

/ / / / / /

Jasper watched them from the island as they rowed off. For the first time in years, he felt relaxed. He let a soft sigh out, smiling at them as they went.

With a breath, Jasper smiled to himself, as he felt himself fading into the warm summer breeze, content.

"... I love you too, Davey. Good luck..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. If you enjoyed this, please be sure to leave comments/reviews so it'll motivate me more to keep making things like these!


End file.
